lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gov Love
Plot A governor's wife's murder leads to infidelity, greed and corruption. McCoy has to make some choices during the case. Jack goes to Albany and successfully nullifies the Gay Marriage laws for New York which were preventing a witness from giving testimony under the spousal laws, however this comes back to bite him as his witness is so upset with him for ruining the happiness of hundreds of couples just for this case that he refuses to give any testimony even with the threat of contempt of court. Cast Main cast * Dennis Farina as Detective Joe Fontana * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Elisabeth Röhm as A.D.A. Serena Southerlyn * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Recurring cast * Chris Sarandon as Defense Attorney Howard Pincham * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Mark Zimmerman as Judge Nathan Murphy * Fran Lebowitz as Judge Janice Goldberg * Selenis Leyva as Detective Mariluz Rivera * Don Sparks as CSU Tech Dill * Norma Fire as Judge Pamela Jensen Guest cast * Robin Thomas as Connecticut Governor Michael Riordan * Jeremy Webb as Devin Bradley * Kelly Deadmon as Nicole Temple * Stephen Singer as Larry Levine * David Leary as Chief Justice R. Truffin * Zeljko Ivanek as Richard Kaplan * Todd Weeks as New Paltz Mayor Jonas Carpentino * Nancy Giles as Claudia Gaines * James Caulfield as Judge Gerald Stojekovich * Peter Macon as Troy Hill * Christy Baron as Deirdre Livingston * Mark Giordano as Vincent Caparzo * Greg Wilson as Jeff Gordon * John Carter as Judge Connolly * Eric McLendon as Robert DuBois * Kate Nowlin as Alison * John Forest as Mark * Kevin R. Free as Reporter #1 * Joel Van Liew as Reporter #2 * Rita Rehn as Reporter #3 * Michael Mazzeo as Arraignment Clerk * Brenda Ricci as Peggy Riordan (uncredited) * Ken Goodstein as Band Leader (uncredited) * Peter Macon as Cop (uncredited) * Susan McBrien as Shocked Juror (uncredited) * Sonny Vellozzi as Cocktail Party Guest (uncredited) References *In late February and early March 2004, real-life New Paltz Mayor Jason West performed several same-sex marriages until a temporary court injunction by Judge Vincent Bradley stopped him, and in June 2004, Judge Michael Kavanagh made the injunction permanent. **In Gov Love, New Paltz Mayor Jonas Carpentino performed several same-sex marriages until a court injunction stopped him. *On July 6, 2006, the real-life New York Court of Appeals invalidated same-sex marriage in New York in a 4-2 majority. **In Gov Love, the New York Court of Appeals made a similar ruling by a 4-3 majority. *In real-life, New Jersey Governor Jim McGreevey was embroiled in pay-to-play and extortion scandals but then announced on August 12, 2004 that he was resigning effective November 15, 2004, stating it was because he was "a gay American" and had engaged in a gay adulterous affair with a man whom he had appointed as a homeland security advisor (despite the man's complete inexperience in the area) - two months after Connecticut Governor John Rowland resigned over similar accusations; while McGreevey was never charged in the case, Rowland pled guilty to fraud charges and went to prison. **In Gov Love (which aired on November 10, 2004), Connecticut Governor Michael Riordan resigns after engaging in a gay adulterous affair with a man, Devin Bradley, whom he had arranged to be hired as Deputy Commissioner of Transportation (despite the man's complete inexperience in the area), and Bradley's husband had been a major part of the Governor's pay-to-play and extortion scheme. Quotes Quotes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes